


Ring of Fire

by Max72



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Moments behind Bill's Hatch. Slip off your Shoes and join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say this is the first story I have written in over four years, i'm very rusty and have no beta, terrible at grammar, so apologies in advance!

They sat in the quiet of his quarters relaxing after yet another busy day, both slowly partaking in a glass of Ambosia. Bill's tunic lay folded neatly next to him, as he sat in tanks and his uniform trousers. Laura thought it was unusual for him to have stripped down to this extent but was rather pleased that he felt casual enough or she conceded exhausted enough, to let her see the man behind the uniform, it was a new development, he had unbuttoned but never removed his armour in front of her before.

Laura had as usual lost her Jacket which hung neatly across the visitors chair and her shoes rested untidily near Bill's desk where she had hurriedly kicked them off in her rush to sit next to the Admiral on his 'oh ever so' comfortable sofa!

Bill looked over at Laura, as she raised the glass to her lips, a slight smile tugged at his features as he observed her, and waited, knowing, as she took a sip from her glass she would pull a small face as the liquid burned its way past her tonsils.

She raised her eyebrows at him, pausing before taking a swallow, silently asking what he was looking at, and watched as his smile widened marginally and he looked away into the depths of his own drink with a little shake of his head.

They did that a lot Laura mused, silent watching, no she admitted to herself, silent admiring, their 'relationship' had if she were truthful started to spiral out of check in a bizarrely controlled manner, little touches, unrestrained looks while others weren't looking, voiceless agreements that shouted close relationship, but… they were the President and the Admiral, they fought tooth and nail for what they believe in and that in a odd way gave them the cover for the fact they were horribly and delightfully falling for each other, in a way they shouldn't allow but couldn't stop. The fire simmered in the air around them, no doubt that each were attracted to the other. Laura knew for a fact that she flirted relentlessly with him, he knew it, he enjoyed it, they both craved it, in the hope it would be enough to fill the gap that their bodies didn't, but they also knew that it was only a matter of time, and time was ticking faster and faster and desire was building higher and higher.

Still staring at his drink he asked slowly, "What was you life like before all this madness", he shot a glance at her from the corner of his eye before it ducked down again too his lap.

She paused before answering a wistful smile crept onto her face as she remember times past. "You know, it wasn't so different to now, oh not the pressure of responsibility but it was busy, filled with work," she laughed slightly as Bill grunted at the last remark. "It was very corporate, days filled with meetings, evenings with events designed to impress."

"Not so many of those now then," Bill smiled.

"I spend a whole lot of my evenings with you and that always impresses me Bill,"she answered cheekily loving the way his eyes dragged up to hers quickly in response and surprise, a lift of his lips in shyness the only emotion showing through.

She looked away as she said quietly, "it feels like it was all rather empty of the important things now."

"Did you…" Bill probed gently, "was there, someone?"

Laura's eyes meet his, pulling a face as she answered, "Yes… No, we had split not long before, it wasn't…" she pursed her lips trying for the correct words to carry on, "It wasn't conventional," She looked down frowning and admitted, "He was married."

"Ah," Bill smiled, "complicated then."

"Oh yes, more so than you can imagine," Laura quickly replied, noting interestedly that Bill didn't react negatively to the confession but then that life had been left behind along time ago.

She sat herself up a little and decided to move on before she had to elaborate more, "So your turn I think."

He looked across at her puzzled, "My turn to what?"

"Share," she stated, "life before."

He snorted, "My life really hasn't changed much at all, Battlestar or leave that was it," he sent her his brightest smile so far as he added, "I did have a lot more clothes believe it or not and went out drinking, rather than staying in and hitting the bottle." Still smiling as she giggled at the statement, he held up his empty glass in acknowledgement of the statement and struggled to his feet from his reclined position, taking hold of her glass silently asking if she wanted another. Laura smiled and let go in acceptance as there fingers brushed briefly together.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked, her eyes following his movements as he poured them another.

He paused to turn and face her, amused he said, "is this about the time I hope for an emergency call from CIC?"

She laughed, her brain instantly said 'no thats when your trousers are round your ankles and you are about to have your wicked way with me,' thankfully the comment didn't leave her lips.

He finished the drinks, made his way back and handed over her now refilled tumbler. Waiting till he had resettled himself on the Sofa, his body leaning more towards her than previously, she looked down at his hands, the curiosity evident in her voice as she asked, "The ring, why do you still wear it after all these years?"

Bill looked down at his hand, before looking straight at her saying seriously before breaking out in a laugh at the end, "Well, you see, I know this hot woman, she is kind of high powered and i'm trying to impress her and I have it on good authority she prefers a married man." His reward was a gleeful squeak and playful swot to the arm, as they shared the joke.

He turned contemplative as he said, "Seriously I kept it on for a long time while the kids were growing up, I guess it jus† became part of the costume, part of who I was."

"I can understand that," she said softly.

"I don't know, it doesn't really have any meaning now," he smiled gently up at her and continued, "Frakking joints on my fingers have got so old probably can't get it off now!"

She laughed, as he smiled up at her. He loved to make her laugh, he was privileged to be one of the few that could bring out the Laura Roslin giggles. The way her face lit up and relaxed, the way she nearly always touched her hair, she was not a motionless giggler they would consume her whole body, she was seldom still at the best of times he mused, fiddling with her hair or her glasses, pulling at her clothes, tapping a pen, crossing and uncrossing her legs, he eyes drifted down to them for a second.

She held out her hand inviting him to hold it, and as he did she looked at his fingers in mock seriousness, "they aren't old Bill," she said soothingly before laughing as she said, "more fat than old!" shrieking as he pulled his hand free to tickle her briefly.

She didn't allow his hand to return to his side though,dropped a cheeky kiss to his knuckles before examining the ringed finger again. She gently spun the ring around the skin, as he looked on intently. Before trying to tug the ring up over his joint swiftly.

"Ow, see," he winced.

"Don't be a baby," she mocked, watching as he took a sip from his glass, "you know what we need... Lubrication!'

The drink very nearly got sprayed across the room as he gaffawed with laugher and answered, "Is that right, and what do you suggest?"

"Soap?" she suggested innocently.

"I'm not wasting what precious little soap I have on a quest to get my ring off, nobody has cared one way or the other about it before," He enquired gently, "Does it bother you?"

"No, no," Laura denied a little to quickly, drawing a snicker from her companion. Laura, looked up at the sound still fiddling with the ring, it was lovely to see him relax with amusement, they had such cherished times in here, easy banter, safe relief from there day to day lives. It was a tranquility that they only really achieved behind the heavy hatch of Bill's quarters.

"Right, there is only one thing for it then."

"What?" Bill frowned having lost all thread of the conversation.

Laura carefully placed her glass onto the table before twisted her body round sliding her bare feet under herself to kneel comfortably, her knees pushing into Bill's firm thighs.

"Like I said lubrication," Bill started to answer but his mind quickly shut down as Laura pulled his hand up, bent his fingers back apart from the jewelled finger, pulled his glass towards her dripped the finger into the amber liquid before sliding it provocatively into her mouth.

Bill's mouth instantly jammed shut at the sight and feel of Laura's tongue twirled round the digit, a deep grunt escaping out of his throat.

Laura's lips smirked round his finger as she watch him turn his head away from the sight and tug at his tanks pulling them out from his trousers to flop over the top, giving his dignity some protection.

"Sweet mother," he forced out as she sucked slightly on the digit.

She withdrew slightly and cutely said, "what did you say about your mother?" Before sucking it back in to start all over again.

"Please, don't bring my mother into this, right now!" His voice choked as he shut his eyes.

She hummed in amusement, sending sweet vibrations up his fingers which seemed to reach all the wrong places or right ones Bill's body acknowledged. She started to run her teeth down the skin gently trying to tease the ring over the bones before laving it up again.

"It's coming, it's coming," she laughed in ill concealed amusement, completely aware of what she doing to him.

"Frak, you're a evil woman, Madam President." 

She looked up at him as he breathed heaver, and gleefully answered, "I'm doing you a favour, Mister, You will have all the woman in the fleet starting to notice that the most powerful man left alive is in now on the market, you will have blondes turning up at your door at all times of the day and night." Resuming her task on the last word.

"Blondes aren't my preference," he rasped out in a voice that sent waves up her spine and sliding all the way back down again, as he gave her the full smouldering Adama look, "and I haven't been available for some time now, Laura, have I?"

The air turned thicker as Laura's administrations mixed with his seductive tones, had her squeezing her eyes tight briefly, as her spare hand found its way to his inner thigh. Obviously gripped a little to hard as he squirmed in his seat leaning a little more towards her as his legs spread slightly. His spare hand came to rest over hers and slid gently up and down the inside ridges of her knuckle, creating goosebumps of electricity up her arms.

Her teeth suddenly gave way and her mouth stilled as they both looked at each other in surprise. Bill pulled at his finger as it came free of her mouth with a small popping sound and held it up between them, the pale skin creating its own ring where the gold one had sat for so long.

Laura watched him carefully till he smiled at her and she returned the smile shyly as if she wasn't sure of his feelings. He made light work of her worries as he wriggled her fingers dramatically in front of her, causing her to laugh, and his eyes dance with delight.

She seductively suck her tongue out to reveal his ring impaled upon her gently curled tongue. His hand dropped swiftly as the smiles faded to intense looks. Bill eyes darted up from her eyes back down to her tongue, unconsciously licking his lips, both of them sitting perfectly still as Laura pulled the ring back into her mouth and gripped it invitingly in her open mouth between her teeth.

His voice rumbled deeply as he huskily whispered, "I think it must be your turn now?"

Laura's eyebrow raised in question unable to ask for clarity, watching as he moved forward, his face so close that his breath sent a quiver over her lips, as he whispered, "to share."

His lips descended the last few millimetres to touch her mouth, tongue heading straight for the band of gold. As his tongue found its target it spiralled upwards and caressed the top of her mouth deliciously. So it was with a unbelievable sense of disappointment that she watched as he just as quickly pulled back taking the offending object with him holding it in his mouth as she had between his teeth before closing his mouth around it. They stared at each other searching for the next move in each others eyes. Whatever he saw the decision was made as he turned his head away from her. Her feelings coming crushing down on her in a instant at the rejection before being startled again as he spat the ring with venom across the room, not bothering to wait to see where it landed as he turn back to her and started forward hungrily to attack her mouth once again.

Laura knelt up higher and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders. His hands came to rest on her waist as he started to pull her round, she read his mind without taking her lips away from his. Using her hand to hitch up her tight skirt round her thighs so she could manoeuvre her knees up and over his legs as he quickly closed them together, straddling his lap never stopping the frenzy of kisses they rained on each other. The Admiral's hand reached down to stroke the top of her leg now exposed at the hem of her ruched up skirt.

She moaned at the feel of his hand caressing her skin, her own pushed under his tanks to feel the broad chest beneath.

The sudden noise made them both groan, their lips pulled slowly apart and Laura leaned her forehead against his, as the phone blared out its irritating tone. Breathing heavily she started to pull herself off her partners lap, nearly falling off as her skirt had slid down her legs trapping her knees, Adama's quick and solid hand preventing her going backwards. The other smoothing her skirt back up her thigh helpfully but lingering a little longer than necessary at the top. It could have all started again if not for the insistent shrill of Galactica's communications network. She stepped down as gracefully as any woman could under the circumstances and shimmied her skirt down, Bill pulled himself up and stalked over to the phone, placing his hand on top before taking a deep breath and pulling it up to his ear, "Adama," he answered surprisingly neutrally.

Laura watched his back as he answered the phone, she could tell by his stance that whoever was on the phone it didn't seem to be a emergency. The answer to who, was answered, as Bill said, "I understand Mr Gaeta, you can confirm with the Chief to go ahead and dismantle it," Bill intently listening as his Lieutenant spoke.

Laura came to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, cheekily tucking her finger just under his trouser hem and dropping a kiss on his neck.

Still concentrating on the line but obviously distracted he moved round so her fingers slid out and he placed his arm around her waist holding her to his side, he smiled down at her as the faint sound of a voice could still be heard., his fingers started to caress up her side, running smoothly over the silk of her blouse.

Bill's voice rumbled down the phone once again, "tell the chief to run tests on the unit and if he has any doubts to replace it, we don't want it breaking down in a emergency." His nails scrapped softly over the hem of bra lingering over the area, he kneaded the soft edge of the curve, Laura bit the corner of her lip at the sensation, leaning her head sideways onto his shoulder. "Keep me…" he paused, and gave Laura a wide grin, and slight squeeze, no sign of amusement came through in his tone though as he finished off with, "abreast of the situation."

Laura turned her head into his chest biting onto the strap of his tanks to stop herself from giggling out loud at the bad joke, her upper body shaking lightly with silent laughter.

Bill replaced the phone on its holder his hand coming to rest on her arm as she cradled in his warmth. She looked up at him with a smile, before knocking her forehead against his chest several times as the phone started to ring once again.

Bill grumbled, "you couldn't frakking write it!" Lifting it up with exasperation,"Yes," he growled into the handset.

He sighed with an air of defeat as he listened to this caller, "Yes, I understand Billy thank you," he said surprisingly gently. "Yes, yes, we lost track of time, we've been hashing some things out." He said without much amusement this time, to her Aide, "she will be right down, we can't have her missing her ride."

The phone was slowly returned to its place again with a air of regret, "you apparently have a very early meeting in the morning and need your beauty sleep."

Laura gripped his tanks and mumbled into his shirt, "I'm sorry Bill, this hasn't exactly gone to plan."

"You had a plan?" He said with a chuckle, "I could make some reference to the school teacher in you, but I'm afraid that 'THE' plan might get abandon if I did."

"Too right, Admiral," she said as she pulled back, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to compose herself again. She turned quickly and pulled her jacket from the chair, and went over to her shoes pausing briefly before she got to them and bent down to pick something up off the floor and turning back to him. She unfurled her hand to reveal his ring.

"Keep it," he stated.

"No I don't think so," she said and walked up to him, taking his hand and gently running the ring back up his finger. Bill looked puzzled at the action. "I'm obviously more worried about the blondes than you think," she smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips, before retreating to her shoes once again and skilfully stepping into them without bending. She turned once more to him, and smiled, "besides we can do it all over again next time." Not stopping for an answer she walked perfectly calmly out of his quarters. Leaving him looking down at the ring on his finger and then the closed hatch in wonder.


End file.
